alls fair in love and well you know
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Fun times are to be had when Two-bit comes over and helps Pony with "homework"


The slight splashing noise of slightly moving water and the glass clink of dishes was the only noise that could be heard through the kitchen. Standing at the sink Ponyboy was doing the dishes from all the gang, minus Two-bit and Johnny's breakfast. After sticking another clean but still soapy fork in the other half of the sink the male starting humming to himself. Getting all the silverware scrubbed he turned the water on to rinse them off putting them one by one into the drying rack. The rushing water was so loud he didn't hear the front door open and close, nor the foot steps coming up behind him. Turning the water off, he jumped as a pair of arms encircled his waist, only relaxing when a kiss was placed on his ear.

"Either you are my loving boyfriend or someone's got some explaining to do," Pony said, pulling a bowl out of the soapy water. Why Darry had insisted on oatmeal and all the rest of the food, Pony will fully understand.

"I don't know, Dally may be hiding some kind of secret or something," The burly voice of Two-bit rumbled in his ear, before his chin rested on Pony's shoulder.

"That's just kinda creepy and he left with Steve and Soda,"

"He could have come back," Two-bit said, holding Pony's waist tight.

"Still creepy and are you looking for a broken jaw?"

"Huh?" He said and Pony knew his cocked eyebrow was there. "Did I do something wrong that you would punch me?"

"What? No and I would more than likely hurt myself more than you,"

Two-bit chuckled but didn't deny it.

"I meant the part about even insinuating that Dally might like guys," Pony said, turning his head and looking at Two-bit.

"Well I don't know when they found out about us he threatened me something aweful," Two-bit said, kissing Pony.

The younger male kissed back for a moment before breaking away and going back to scrubbing the syrup out of the bowls. "What do you mean?"

"Well it was a day when me and him had walked you to school, he asked me all kinds of questions about my feelings for you," Two-bit kissed Pony's shoulder.

"Ok,"

"And then he told me that if I were to ever really hurt you, it wasn't your brothers I should be afraid of,"

"Wow," Pony said, rinsing the bowls and putting them in the drying rack before starting on the actual dishes.

"Yea I don't think he is like that, I just think you're like a little brother to him just like Johnny is,"

"More than likely,"

"Why are there so many dishes?" Two-bit asked.

"For some ungodly reason he is on this kick of eating more healthy in the morning so he made us all oatmeal and made us eat it," Pony explained getting all the chocolate frosting off one plate.

"I see, I see,"

"Although I'm not sure it did any good for Steve and Soda who all but drowned theirs in syrup,"

"That sounds like them,"

"Yea I think there was more syrup then oatmeal when they were done," Pony smiled.

"You take to long," Two-bit mumbled.

"Hey don't blame me for the fact that these plates are covered in frosting and this one has jelly on it as well,"

Two-bit just mumbled a bit and busied himself with kissing the side of Pony's neck. The younger male sighed contently and let out a small gasp when the male would nip at the soft skin there.

"Are you trying to stop me from doing the dishes," Pony gasped again, as Two-bit's tongue lapped a few times on the side of his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Two-bit said, nipping the skin again.

"Liar,"

"Think what you will,"

Pony just moaned a little as Two-bit's teeth pressed into the skin of his neck. Turning the water on he rinsed the dishes quickly and put them to dry. Turning the water off quickly, he turned in Two-bits arms and pressed their lips together. Two-bit made a surprised but happy noise as he kissed back, pulling his younger lover close. Pony made a small squeak as Two-bit moved them over and picked him up. After setting him on the counter, Two-bit went back to thoroughly exploring Pony's mouth. The younger male moaned, pushing his still slightly damp fingers up into Two-bit's hair. Two-bit pulled away lightly, nipping and kissing at Pony's bottom lip a few times first.

"So what are today's activities?" Two-bit smiled, licking his lips lightly.

"Well I have a ton of home work that's going to take me all day today and tomorrow to do, which I need to start right away," Pony said, tilting his head.

Two-bit frowned a little, trying not to pout. "Really?"

"Did you have something in mind, my dear lover?" Pony batted his eye lashes.

"A little but if you have homework, I'll just watch Mickey," Two-bit kissed him once more, before letting him go and heading to the living room.

A smirk made its way across the younger males features as he headed to his room to pull out his 'homework'.

A Mickey and a half had gone by when Two-bit heard Pony call him name.

"Yea?" He called back.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Two-bit sighed a bit and got up off the couch and headed towards the room where his boyfriend was.

"Ok now wha," The words died on his tongue as his eyes over looked the room.

Pony was lying on the bed with his hands over his head, his wrists crossed, completely naked. On the bed next to him was a white box wrapped in a dark red bow. Moving into the room Two-bit closed the door behind him and locked it.

"The box is for you," Pony stated, smiling as Two-bit licked his lips looking over the male.

"What's in it?" Two-bit asked, picking it up.

"Open it and find out,"

Two-bit pulled at one of the ends and the bow came undone and fluttered to the floor as the male opened the box. Pulling off the thin layer of cotton that was there, his grey eyes widened and darkened as he looked at the objects. Pulling the hand cuffs and the keys for them out of the box he looked over Ponyboy.

"I thought you said,"

"I made up my mind, I trust you and I want to prove that,"

"I know you trust me but I don't want you to do something you don't want to,"

"Please handcuff me and make love to me?" Pony asked wiggling his hips lightly.

"Pony,"

"Please Keith?" Pony asked, turning the puppy dog eyes.

Two-bit moaned and put the handcuffs on the bed and stripped quickly, then climbing on top of the other male. Pressing his lips to Pony's, Two-bit grabbed the metal restraints then moved his hands to Pony's. Kissing him for all he's worth, handcuffed Pony to the head board.

"I love you," Two-bit said, kissing Pony's jaw line.

"I love you too," Pony shivered as Two-bit continued kissing down to his neck.

Moving his legs between Pony's their erections rubbed together as he shifted down so he was sitting up. Running his hands, fingers spread out, up then down Pony's thin chest and stomach. Pony gasped and moaned as Two-bit's hands moved back up and his thumbs circled his nipples.

"Oh god, Two-bit," Pony gasped, pulling lightly at his restraints.

Two-bit smirked lightly, bending his head to kiss and lick at the taunt skin of Pony's stomach. Reaching under the bed for a moment he grabbed the lube they kept there and pulled out the towel as well. Opening the bottle he put a tiny bit on his fingers and then capped the bottle and tossed it on the bed. Moving his fingers to Pony's entrance he pushed two of them in, making Pony toss his head back and moan.

"I'm plenty stretched, what are you doing?" Pony asked, as Two-bit moved his fingers in and out.

"Doing something I love doing, but you always stop me," Two-bit smirked as he pushed them in deeper brushing over his prostate.

"Th-that's mean," Pony gasped and moaned louder.

"Deal with it, not like you can do anything anyways," Two-bit smirked again, moving his fingers faster.

Pony's moans just climbed and became broken at time when he would gasp. Two-bit only continued for a little bit then pulled them out, cleaning his hand off on the towel. Putting more lube on his hand, he covered his cock then tossed the bottle back on the bed. Pushing the head of his cock against Pony's opening he started pushing in making Pony's moan climb even more.

"You just love my cock don't you?"

Pony whimpered in pleasure and nodded fast, moaning more as Two-bit got all the way in to him. Two-bit leaned down and kissed Pony as he started moving in and out of the younger male. As the older male sat back up and started moving even faster into his lover, his moans joined Pony's.

"Yes, Pony oh god," Two-bit gasped.

"Oh Keith," Pony gasped, holding on tight to the handcuffs.

Two-bit moved his hand around Pony's neglected flesh and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. The younger male moaned ever louder, if possible, as he got closer to climax. With a final gasp, Pony came hard around Two-bit, covering his stomach and Two-bit's hand. It only took a few more thrusts into the warm confines of Pony for the older male to come as well. After catching his breath for a few moments Two-bit pulled out of Pony and cleaned them up.

Lying down next to the male, Two-bit undid the handcuffs and put them on the bedside table. Two-bit pulled Pony to him as the male wrapped his arms around Two-bit's neck and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you," Two-bit said, resting his forehead to Pony's.

"For?"

"For showing me you trust me, even though I already knew you did,"

Pony smiled softly and kissed Two-bits lips gently.

"Are you ever going to let me use those on you?"

Two-bit quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Why would I let you do that?"

"Well, Alls fair in love and handcuffs,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

I was in the mood for some Two-bit and Pony smut and here it is.

The handcuff idea came out of no where haha, so deal with it XD


End file.
